Broken
by SnapesShampoo
Summary: When Tonks found out she was pregnant she was ecstatic. Remus however wasn't. How will the couple overcome this and ultimately overcome the upcoming war that threatens to tear their family apart?


**I own nothing! All credit for characters, locations, story plots etc all go the amazing JK Rowling. Remus and Dora are my favourite couple in the fandom, so I just had to write about them. It took me a while as I wanted to do it justice and capture their characters, so I hope I've achieved this. All comments welcome. Enjoy!**

"Remus?" Tonks whispered quietly, startling Remus out of his slumber. He had fallen asleep in front of the fireplace again. Tonks gently shook his shoulder, smoothing his hair away from his face. "Come on Remus, let's go to bed."

"No, I'll sleep down here. You go up to bed, you need to rest." Remus said dismissively, summoning the raggedy old blanket and pillow he'd been using for the past week.

"When is this going to stop? When are you going to start listening to what I'm saying?" Tonks asked, sitting beside him on the arm of the sofa.

"When will you start listening to what _I'm_ saying Dora? I'm too old to become a father, too poor to support a child and give it everything it could possibly wish. Too dangerous." he said quietly, studiously ignoring his young wife.

"Look, we went through this ridiculous charade before. I managed to convince you then, so I'll do it again this time. There's no way in hell I'm bringing our baby up as a single mother because you're re-using old excuses that didn't wash the first time. Understand? So please Remus, for our child, be happy." Tonks beseeched him, her hair turning a vibrant, angry red.

"I am thinking of our child! This is why I'm doing it Dora! How do you think our child will feel when it finds out what it has for a father? When it finds out that its father is the monster that parents tell their children about? When it becomes the monster itself?" Remus answered, voice rising angrily.

"I think our child will just be glad to have a father present. And as for the baby possibly inheriting your condition, it's a small chance Remus. But obviously you can't see that. Stop being so damn selfish Remus Lupin." Tonks snapped, red hair flying behind her like a cape as she left the room. Two minutes later Remus heard the slam of their bedroom door. He sighed heavily, head in hands. Getting to his feet, he pulled on his old, beaten shoes and summoned his travelling cloak before apparating to 12 Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Remus arrived back home a few hours later, angry at Harry's dismissal of him, upset over arguing with his best friend's son. He knew deep down that what Harry had said was the truth, that he was a coward. But was it cowardly to want to protect his wife and unborn child? That the best thing for them would be for him to leave and never return, so that Dora might not be an outcast anymore, so that their child wouldn't have to suffer and be treated as the child of a werewolf. He would have been doing good in the world if he left, he would have been helping Harry, Ron and Hermione destroy the horcruxes and then eventually Voldemort himself. He would have been working to make the world a much better place for his wife and child. But that wasn't how Harry had seen it, and that wasn't how Dora would see it. Dora would argue, had already argued, that his place was with her, that she didn't care that being married to him made her an outcast. All she cared about was that they loved each other and would continue to love each other forever. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that it took a while to notice the small note on top of his pillow.

_Remus,_

_I couldn't sleep. I came downstairs to try and talk this through, civilly, like adults. But you were gone. No note, no explanation, nothing. You could be dead right now and I wouldn't know. It's lucky that Hermione owled me and told me where you were. So now that I know you're safe, I'm leaving. I'm going to stay with mum and dad until you come to your senses and accept this baby into our lives. I don't want to lose you Remus, but if you shun our child, I won't be able to forgive you, no matter how much I love you. _

_You know where I am if you need me,_

_Yours,_

_Dora_

Remus held the note to his chest as he lay on the sofa, shutting his eyes and entering a snarling, terrifying nightmare, the ones he always had when Dora's reassuring presence wasn't beside him.

* * *

Weeks passed but Remus hadn't seen his wife at all. Andromeda had owled him a few times, just letting him know how Dora was. Remus was grateful for that. He kept all the letters beside his bed, next to the note she had written the night she had left him. As another full moon came and went, he become more resolute in his desire to keep his child from suffering from what he went through every month. Why would he knowingly let an innocent child go through that? It was pure cruelty. Plain and simple.

* * *

Hallowe'en arrived stormy and cold. Tree branches battered against the walls of Remus' tiny house, keeping him awake. The full moon was coming and he was suffering, badly. For the past day he had been in bed, unable to move and with no desire to. His body had been wrought with shakes, he had been feverish, all the normal symptoms. But this time it seemed a whole lot worse. Perhaps because he had run out of all the ingredients needed for the potion Severus used to concoct for him and was using weaker substitutes. He didn't know, didn't care, just wanted the cycle to become complete so he could get back to normal.

The clock had just chimed nine o'clock when the tapping on his window woke him from slumber. He looked weary eyed over to the window, recognising the owl as Andromeda's. Remus forced himself up out of bed, shambling over to the window, using various pieces of furniture as support. He pushed the window up, the effort causing his tired muscles to shake. The owl flew in, shaking itself off indignantly before holding its leg out for Remus to take the envelope attached. Remus stroked the owl, feeding it an old bit of toast from his dinner the night before and watched it fly back out into the storm. He collapsed into the chair next to the window, turning the envelope over and opening it slowly. Enclosed was another update from Andromeda, but this time a photo was included. Remus looked at it, drinking in the details. It was his Dora, her hair back to its rightful cropped, bubblegum pink style. She was sat cross legged on the floor, laughing as Ginny Weasley painted a pumpkin onto her swollen stomach. Dora's hands were cradling her bump, her expression carefree, young. It had obviously just been taken. Looking at the photo made Remus question his choice. He had been thinking long and hard, thinking that this child, their child, was already a little person. He couldn't undo what had been done, so if this child did suffer during the full moon, so be it, it had already been decided. He couldn't change it now. But maybe he could support his child through it. And maybe, just maybe Dora was right. Their child might be lucky and suffer no ill effects. They wouldn't know, not until after birth. Remus sighed heavily, slowly getting back into bed. He propped the picture up on his nightstand, watching the laughing face of his wife until his eyes drifted shut.

* * *

It was the tenth of December when he finally saw Dora again. Andromeda and Ted had invited him to their house, stating that enough was enough. Remus was glad, he'd been trying to figure out how to approach Dora again, to talk to her and tell her his thoughts. So he put on his best robes, the ones that he married Dora in, and apparated to his in-laws house. Ted answered the door, not looking happy to see his errant son-in-law. His normal kindly face was set in a stony expression, and Remus realised that this had obviously been all Andromeda's idea. Ted stood aside, indicating for Remus to go into the living room. Andromeda stood up to greet him, hugging him warmly.

"Thank you for coming Remus. Now, Dora hasn't really told us what happened, and its none of our business." Andromeda said tactfully.

"It is when she comes here crying her eyes out and pregnant!" Ted butted in, glaring at Remus.

"Ted, don't start! Anyway, Dora's not really been herself since she came here, and whatever it is you two fell out over, you need to fix it now. She needs you Remus, she can't go through this pregnancy without you, it's not fair." Andromeda said quietly.

Remus nodded, "She doesn't know I'm here does she."

Andromeda looked guiltily to her husband who simply rolled his eyes, "No she doesn't. But trust me, she'll be happy to see you."

"Where is she?" Remus asked, already standing.

"In her room. Try not to make her upset, it's not good for the baby." Andromeda said gently. She watched as Remus left the room, before smacking Ted on the arm.

"Hey! What was that for!" he asked indignantly.

"You know what! Now come and help me make the lunch." she ordered.

* * *

Remus hovered outside Dora's door for five minutes, shuffling from foot to foot until it swung open on its own, Dora stood on the other side, arms crossed.

"How...how did you know I was here?" he questioned.

"I'm an auror remember, it's my job to know if someone is planning a sneak attack on me." she said flatly, waving him into the room before shutting the door again. The first thing Remus noticed about her was not her sizeable stomach, but her hair. It had returned to the limp, mousey brown he had only seen once before and he had never wanted to see again.

"Oh Dora." he said sadly, moving forward, intent on hugging his wife close. And then she stepped away from him. His face dropped, hurt and regret clearly etched onto his tired face.

"You can't just come waltzing back in here after nearly five months and expect me to just walk back into your arms. I had to make some adjustments, some big ones! I had to try and get used to the fact that I would be a single mother. So tell me Remus, why are you here? Why shouldn't I hex you right now?" she demanded, arms crossed on top of her bump.

"May I sit?" he asked politely. Dora gave a brisk nod, her eyes never leaving her husband as he peeled off his travelling cloak and placed it on the bed before sitting in her squashy armchair. "I'm here because your mother and father invited me. It's long overdue for me to come and talk to you. First, I fear the damage has already been done, but I need to apologise. I never should have acted the way I did. It was immature and unreasonable, but I admit I was scared. So scared Dora, of how this baby might turn out, of what it might become. I didn't want you going through all that, you've got enough on your hands already without a hungry cub every month. I felt selfish in a way, because all I was thinking of was myself and how it would impact on my life, rather than how it would impact on our lives, and even how it would impact on the baby. And then the more I thought about it, the more I realised how right you were. How the baby might not even be affected, and that all it really needs is a father who is present, especially in these times of war and uncertainty. So Dora, you were right. I am so sorry, I feel horrific, I've missed so much of your pregnancy. I know I can't expect you to just welcome me back with open arms, but I miss you. The house is cold without you. Please Dora, take this old fool's apology and come home?"

He knew he had won her over when her hair started to recede, the limp, mousey brown shoulder length do replaced with her signature short, healthy vibrant pink cropped cut. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears as Remus crossed the room and held his arms open, ready for her embrace. She sniffed loudly before launching herself at him, tripping on the edge of the rug and nearly falling over, but Remus caught her.

"It seems having a bowling ball taking permanent residence in my stomach has made my balance even worse than before. Mum's healing skills have certainly become a lot less rusty since I've been here." she said with a tearful laugh. She looked into her husband's sad brown eyes, gently caressing his face, her soft hands stroking his stubbly cheeks. "I've missed you Remus John Lupin. You're a bloody fool do you know that? But I love you. Although I will say it took you long enough to come round!"

Remus laughed, wiping her tears away with the pad of his thumb before helping her to the bed. They sat side by side, hands entwined, just catching up on all the small changes of the other. Remus' eyes drifted down towards Dora's bump. She let go of his hands as they slowly, almost hesitantly, came up and cupped her bump. "You're so big. Are you sure there's just one in there?"

"Don't even joke. I'm convinced there's a whole litter of them in there." she said, smiling fondly at her husband.

Remus caressed her stomach, eyes widening as he felt the barrage of kicks on the left side of her stomach, "Is that the baby?"

"I sure hope so!" Dora joked. "He hasn't kicked this hard before though, he must know his daddy has come back for him."

Remus looked her guiltily before asking, "He?"

"Well I don't like calling him "It" all the time, so I just decided to call him a him until we know for sure what he is." Dora explained, "Now, I'm pretty sure mum was cooking a roast with all the trimmings today. It should be ready, lets head down and see if she needs any help."

Remus helped her to her feet, following her out her room and down the stairs.

* * *

"Dora" Remus called into the house. He didn't expect her to come straight away; she was nearing the end of her pregnancy and found it very difficult to move around at any speed. Remus was grateful for it tonight, it gave him more time to prepare what to say to her.

"I'm coming! The baby thinks it's hilarious to make me need to pee every five minutes." she grumbled, slowly making her way down the stairs. Remus moved forwards, kissing her lightly before helping her to the chair by the fire. "What's wrong?"

"There's no easy way to say this." he began quietly, avoiding eye contact.

"Remus? What's happened? Tell me otherwise I'll assume the worst." she pushed.

"We've had word that Ted has been killed, by snatchers." he said softly, so softly that Tonks wasn't sure she'd hear right.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" she whispered, her breath hitching and her chest growing tight.

"Your father was killed last night Dora. I'm so sorry." he finally met her eyes, but she was past seeing. She was staring into the cold, empty fireplace, her mouth open in shock. Remus came to kneel in front of her, his hands resting on her thighs, "Dora?"

"Dead?" she said disbelievingly. Remus simply nodded. Tonks seemed to suddenly curl in on herself, shaking her head, all the colour leaving her. Her vibrant pink hair dulling to a muddy brown. "No Remus, no he can't be. Not my dad."

"I'm so sorry." Remus murmured, at a loss of how to comfort his wife over this loss that she would never get over.

"Does mum know?" she asked, her eyes finally meeting his.

"Kingsley has gone to inform her. I wanted to tell you before I took you over there." Remus explained, his hand wiping away the steady stream of tears that Dora didn't even seem aware of.

"I need to go now. Lupin, please, take me to mum's." Dora begged, struggling to her feet. Remus summoned her overnight bag which was filled with spare clothes, robes and essentials. He also summoned her travelling cloak, slipping it over her shoulders before taking her hand and leading her out of their ramshackle house. With a last glance to their martial home, Remus apparated to Andomeda's house.

* * *

The death of Ted hit Tonks hard. When she was with Andromeda she was strong, supporting her through the hardest thing in her life so far. But as soon as Andromeda was out of sight Tonks visibly drooped. Remus worried; for her; for the baby; for their lives. The war was heating up, motions were being put into place. He could sense that the end of it all was coming soon, but he couldn't say who the winning side was going to be. And that worried him.

* * *

April was slowly drawing to a close when Tonks went into labour at home. She had been sleeping soundly when she had started getting tightening in her lower abdomen.

"Remus? Remus wake up!" she whispered to her sleeping husband. Remus mumbled something incoherently and rolled over, half opening his eyes.

"What is it?" he asked, stifling a yawn.

"The baby." she replied, sitting up. At that, Remus' eyes snapped wide open and he nearly fell out of bed in his hurry to get up.

"What? Is it coming now? Have your waters gone? Are you in pain?" he babbled, unsure what to do.

Tonks smiled serenely at him, one hand resting on her bump, the other grabbing Remus' jittery hand, stilling it, "No it's not coming right now, it's very early on. I've just had a few tightenings, that's all. My waters haven't gone yet, and I'm not in pain, so don't panic ok? I just thought I should tell you."

Remus visibly relaxed slightly, "Right. Do you want me to floo your mother?"

"That would be good. And perhaps you should let Marcie know as well, just in case." Tonks suggested. Marcie was an old friend of Tonks who was a mediwitch and who would be delivering baby Lupin.

"Right. Andromeda and Marcie. Got it. Will you be ok?" Remus asked anxiously.

Tonks laughed at him, "Remus, the fireplace is at the end of the bed."

"Yes, right, ok. I'll get on that now then." he said, stumbling in his haste to get out of bed.

* * *

A day had passed since Tonks first tightenings had begun and now she was in fully fledged labour. Her mother had arrived as soon as Remus had informed her of what was happening, staying in the spare room, not wanting to leave until her grandchild had been delivered safely. She had soothed Tonks through the contractions as they got stronger; had cleaned her up when her waters had gone; had helped Remus support his wife. Marcie had, arrived armed with pain relieving tonics especially for labour, once Tonks contractions were unbearable for her to cope with. Tonks hadn't wanted to use the tonics at first, but it got so bad that she was in tears. Remus couldn't bear to see her cry but tried to support her by holding her hand, stroking her hair back and wiping her tears away. He encouraged her gently that maybe taking a tonic was for the best, that it would help her and allow her to regain some energy ready for when the baby was ready to be pushed out. And now that moment had arrived. The family were in the living room, Tonks on all fours on a pile of blankets with plenty of cushions behind her.

"Tonks, I could see the baby's head with that last contraction!" Marcie said excitedly.

"Do you hear that darling, baby's going to be here soon." Andromeda said, wiping her daughters face with a damp cloth.

"Oh please, now, I want it out now. I'm too tired." Tonks cried, her head falling onto Remus' lap, who was sat in front of her on the sofa.

"Dora darling, you're so nearly there. Our baby will be here soon." Remus whispered in her ear. She looked at him, her fear evident. "You're going to be just fine." She seemed to collect herself, shutting her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Tonks listen to me, when you get contractions now, if you feel like you need to push then go with that." Marcie said, coming round so that Tonks could see her. Tonks just nodded as a contraction hit and she began to push. "Good girl, the head is advancing well, keep pushing like that and this baby will be out in no time."

"Is it coming? Is the baby coming?" Andromeda asked.

Marcie nodded, smiling at Andromeda, "It is. She's doing really well. Every time she pushes I see more of baby's head. I'll say that the baby will be out in half an hour maximum. So could you do me a favour and just heat those towels there, ready to wrap round baby?"

"Of course I can." Andromeda said, getting flushed with excitement at the prospect of meeting her grandchild soon.

"Marcie I'm tired! Please say it's nearly all over?" Tonks begged.

"It is Tonks, I promise. Now this next bit is going to hurt like hell. See, baby's head is just sitting there and with the next contraction we're going to deliver baby's head. But listen to me closely, I don't want you pushing. I want you to breathe the baby's head out, do you understand?" Marcie asked.

"Yes, yes I understand. Oh there's another one coming." Tonks wailed, gripping onto Remus for support.

"Remember what I said, just breathe this head out, there's a good girl." Marcie said encouragingly as the head delivered into Marcie's waiting hands.

"The head's out! Dora, the head's out!" Remus said in awe.

"Tonks, one small push and baby is out. As I deliver baby sit back and I'll pass baby to you." Marcie said, working with Tonk's final contraction to deliver the baby into her waiting arms. As soon as that baby was safely in Tonk's arms, screaming its lungs off, Andromeda and Remus broke down in tears. Andromeda had her camera out, snapping picture after picture.

"Remus look what we did." Tonks said, awestruck at this tiny baby in her arms.

"What have you got?" Marcie asked, coming round to sit at their side.

"I don't know, I haven't even looked." Tonks said with a laugh. "Remus?"

Remus moved the towel from the baby to look, laughing in delight, "A boy Dora, we have a son!"

"A grandson? Oh my word, Nymphadora you were amazing, my amazing girl." Andromeda said tearfully, sitting on the chair in front of her daughter.

"Teddy." Tonks said with a nod.

"Teddy?" Remus questioned, stroking his son's cheek.

"That's what I want to call him. Teddy Remus Lupin." Tonks said, pressing a kiss to Teddy's forehead.

"Is that your name, son? Are you Teddy Remus Lupin?" Remus whispered to his son. The new parents laughed in shock and delight when Teddy's hair began to change colour, mimicking his mother's bright pink colour.

"A metamorphmagus!" Marcie smiled.

"Just like his mother." Andromeda said fondly.

"Welcome to the world Teddy." Tonks said, cradling her son close.

* * *

The 2nd of May 1998 dawned like any other, with Teddy screaming his lungs off for milk. Tonks got up sleepily, gently picking him up from his moses basket and getting back into bed, feeding him and murmuring soothing words in his tiny ears. As soon as he was fed and asleep Tonks got back into bed, snuggling into her husband. She was nearly asleep when the fireplace lit the room up.

"Professor Lupin!" a voice shouted. "Professor Lupin!"

"Hmm, yes, who is it?" he mumbled sleepily.

"It's Neville Longbottom. Its time." Neville said.

Remus snapped to attention, pushing back the covers and pulling on some clothes, summoning his robe from the living room. "Have you informed the others?" Remus asked, hastily tieing up his shoes.

"Kingsley is gathering everyone. We're meeting in the Room of Requirement like we planned. Harry is here. He's ready." Neville informed him.

"Ok, I'll be there in five minutes." Remus answered, watching as Neville's face disappeared.

"Remus wait I'm coming with you." Tonks said resolutely, getting out of bed and summoning her combat clothes.

"Dora no, stay with Teddy." Remus replied, knowing that deep down she wouldn't listen.

"But Teddy can stay with mum and I'll come with you. I'll fight." she said.

"Our son needs you to stay here. He needs his mother." Remus said sternly.

"And his mother needs to fight with her husband for a better future for her son." Tonks replied just as sternly. Remus sighed, walking around the bed until he was stood in front of her. He gently lifted her chin so she was looking directly at him.

"I love you Nymphadora Lupin. Please, please to your mother's with Teddy. Stay safe, keep him safe. I won't be able to concentrate if you're there as well." Remus begged. Tonk's shoulders dropped as she slowly nodded before throwing her arms around him bursting into tears.

"Please be safe. I can't bring up our son on my own. He needs both of us. Please, come home to me." Tonks cried, kissing every part of her husband that she could get to. He kissed her hard and fiercely on the lips.

"I will. I will come home to both of you once we've made a world to be proud of. I love you." Remus whispered. He picked up his slumbering son, holding him close, kissing his flushed cheeks, "Daddy loves you Teddy. Come on Dora, get your stuff, I'll talk you to Andromeda's."

* * *

"Nymphadora sit down, you're wearing the carpet out." Andromeda said quietly, rocking her grandson.

"I can't sit down when my husband is out fighting." she snapped, holding her head in her hands as she paced in front of the fireplace.

"Remus will be fine." Andromeda insisted.

"How do you know that?" Tonks cried, whirling to face her mother, startling Teddy who began to cry.

"I don't. But what I do know is that any death eater who goes up against him is a damn fool." she said firmly.

Tonks paused in her pacing for a minute before finally making up her mind. "I have to go mum."

"Go where?" Andromeda asked in confusion.

"To be with my husband. Look after Teddy for me." Tonks said softly, taking her son from her mother and cuddling him close to her, rocking him until his cries stopped. "I love you sweetheart, don't you ever forget that. I'll bring daddy home ok?"

"No, don't you dare do this to him." Andromeda cried, her eyes welling with tears as Tonks passed the baby back to her.

"I'm doing this for him. For my family. I love you mum, more than you know. Keep him safe." Tonks kissed her mum's cheek as she apparated away.

* * *

Tonks apparated into the Hogs Head which was empty. She ran downstairs into the cellar, to the portrait of Ariana which swung open for her. She sprinted through the tunnel, emerging into the Room of Requirement and out into the corridors. It was chaos. Spells were flying everywhere, parts of the castle had been demolished and bodies were lying prone on the floor. She fired spells down at Death Eaters as she ran past, praying that her spells hit the mark. She skidded round a corner, spotting Aberforth.

"Aberforth! Remus, where is he?" she shouted.

"Last I saw he was with Kingsley, headed for the Astronomy tower." Aberforth shouted back, running off as he spotted a Death Eater ahead. Tonks span around, running back in the direction she had just come from, firing killing spells at Death Eaters in her path. She made it to the stairs to the tower, running up them two at a time, finally reaching the top. She ran to the window, turning, and then she saw him, standing with Kingsley. She smiled in relief, running at him. And then he saw her. His arms were open and waiting when she jumped into them, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You shouldn't have!" he berated her, kissing her softly. "It's Teddy who needs you!"

"He'll sleep until dawn and snore like his father." she said quietly before moving away and stroking his cheek, "It's you who needs me tonight."

As they took their positions ready to guard the castle from impending danger, they reached out for another, fingers brushing against each other as the barriers slowly came down and the end began.


End file.
